


Desire, Once Realized...

by Stariceling



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee thinks sharing a bath counts as a team bonding activity. Neji has another sort of bonding on his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire, Once Realized...

**Author's Note:**

> I swear every time I try to write these two Neji fails at expressing himself, but now the communication breakdown is mutual and leads to issues.
> 
> I really wish I knew what happens next. I'd write it if I did... I'd like to hope they eventually each figure out what the other is really thinking.

There was something different about Lee. There had to be some subtle difference in the way he was put together, Neji was sure of it. Not just the obvious difference in his inability to use chakra normally, but whatever it was that made him so unrelentingly. . . Lee, no matter how carefully he followed after Gai-sensei.

When he looked at Lee Neji felt it tickling at the back of his mind like something half-forgotten, but he couldn’t quite see exactly what it was. That was the reason he spent so much time studying his teammate. He just wanted to solve that little mystery that kept bothering him.

That was the only reason he found himself studying Lee’s backside. It was his excuse for being familiar with the way Lee’s muscles would flex as he was getting out of the bath or stretching. It wouldn’t make sense otherwise to memorize the way Lee’s throat contracted when he swallowed.

It probably still didn’t make sense to spend his time in the bath watching Lee. Going to a public bath together wasn’t the sort of ‘team bonding’ he would usually even submit to. Yet here he was, in spite of his better judgement, surreptitiously watching Lee under the guise of washing his hair. Not that Lee wasn’t encouraging it. He had stepped out to get a cold drink and then actually come back where it was easier for Neji to stare at him.

Neji couldn’t take his eyes off of Lee’s throat. Lee had been saying something about health and the benefits of drinking cold milk after a hot bath, but Neji could not have cared less. He just wanted to watch Lee swallow.

Lee stopped to let out a satisfied sigh and wiped his mouth with the back of his wrist. Neji couldn’t stop staring at his mouth. Lee usually had his lips pressed together in a thin, stubborn line when Neji saw him. Now those same lips looked unexpectedly full, moist, and inviting.

Neji tensed his stomach, trying to hold back the unexpected urge to go to where Lee was and touch his tempting lips. He would even go so far as to kiss Lee on the mouth just to catch him off his guard. It would be so simple. Lee was only a few steps away, suspecting nothing.

Just a quick touch to startle Lee. Neji really just wanted to tease him a little. . .

“Neji, what are you doing?” And then, earnest and accusing, “You made me drop my milk.”

Neji wouldn’t even spare a glance for the white liquid that sloshed out to pool across the tiled floor. He was more interested in the displeased line of Lee’s lips.

“Don’t worry. I’ll give you all the ‘milk’ you want.”

“What are you talking about?”

Of course Lee wouldn’t understand innuendo. Not that Neji would let that stop him. More important than explaining was getting that frown off of Lee’s face. Determined kisses were Neji’s chosen attack, working Lee’s mouth open with his tongue over and over again each time it closed against him. All too soon Lee had his mouth open to pant, pleasure overcoming confusion.

No more kisses. Neji got Lee to his knees, aware of the certain understanding in the way Lee looked up at him, the way his hands reached for Neji’s hips. Of course Lee would understand once he was faced with Neji’s obvious arousal. He was a fast learner when it came to the physical.

The vision of Lee moving to engulf him, firm lips wrapping around him and taking him in. . .

“Neji?”

Lee’s voice broke through the cloud of Neji’s fantasy, giving him a cold shock at how completely he had let himself get carried away. Just imagining Lee’s mouth on him had him aroused to the point where he had to shift on his seat to hide it from Lee.

Dousing himself with a waiting tub of cool water rinsed the soap out of his hair, but didn’t quite quench his arousal. Especially not with Lee standing there, carelessly naked, studying him. Neji didn’t need to open his eyes to see it.

“Neji, what are you doing?”

Lee approached without the slightest hint of hesitation, while Neji tried to ignore him. It wasn’t until Lee caught his hand, stopping him from refilling his tub with a colder dose of water, that Neji’s eyes flew open and he turned to meet Lee head-on.

“There’s nothing wrong with this,” Lee reassured him. While Neji was too dumbfounded to respond, Lee guided his hand to wrap around his own half-hard penis. “It’s healthier to just deal with it.”

The warmth of his own hand, combined with the feeling of Lee’s fingers wrapped around his, effectively brought his arousal back to life. Neji refused to give Lee the satisfaction of hearing him moan aloud. How dare Lee look so serious talking about something like this. He was acting as if he was ready to recite a whole sexual education lesson for Neji right there.

Lee’s hand guided his to grasp and stroke his own arousal, offering friendly encouragement that Neji did his best to block out. He didn’t care how ‘natural’ it was for him to be aroused. Lee was being utterly maddening, touching him without touching him.

“Would you rather have some privacy?” Lee finally asked. It had taken him far too long to pick up on the fact that Neji was glaring daggers at him.

When Lee started to take his hand away, Neji seized his chance and reversed the position of their hands. The next instant he was the one cupping Lee’s open hand against his arousal.

“What are you-”

Lee interrupted himself with a startled gasp as Neji started to thrust into his palm. His eyes went impossibly wide, and it fascinated Neji that _this_ was what it took to make Lee blush.

“N-Neji, I don’t think this is the right way to-”

“There is nothing wrong with it,” Neji ground out. “You just said so yourself.”

Hesitantly, Lee nodded a silent agreement. When his fingers curled to grasp Neji’s erection they were so firm and sure, Neji almost wouldn’t have believed Lee was anything less than confident about what he was doing.

Neji let go of Lee’s hand, trusting he no longer had to hold him in place, and reached forward to splay both hands over Lee’s stomach. He didn’t need the byakugan to see how tense Lee was holding his core, but with it Neji could clearly see the effect on Lee’s chakra. It was an innate, purely physical, reaction as he tried to hold himself back.

Well, Neji wasn’t going to let him hold back. He dug thumbs, then index and middle fingers into precise points along Lee’s abdomen, targeting places where energy was pooling and forcing some of his own chakra in to get Lee’s flowing again.

Lee jerked under his touch with a startled noise of pain, his hand tightening on Neji in response. Like digging fingers into a pressure point, there had to be an instant of pain before release. It was nothing Lee couldn’t handle. Neji knew that he had done worse to his teammate countless times during sparring, but this time he had no intention of leaving Lee with pain.

“Shh, it’s okay,” Neji heard himself murmur. “I’ll make it better.”

Gentle touches of chakra broke down Lee’s self control. He had probably been right on the edge in the first place. Once Neji finished relaxing the tense parts of Lee’s core until he was ready to fully appreciate pleasure, he found Lee’s erection practically rising to meet his hand.

“There you are.”

Lee was gasping soundlessly, eyes first going wide and then nearly closed in response to the way Neji gripped and stroked him. Just watching Lee’s physical reactions to his touch made Neji grind himself harder into Lee’s hand. Just having the other boy stroke at him wasn’t enough now.

Because Lee wasn’t bringing him to the edge fast enough, because he had no more patience when he heard Lee groan in pleasure, Neji jerked his hips forward to fuck Lee’s hand. More and more, he forced himself relentlessly forward as Lee tried to slow him down, until he was practically pressed into Lee’s hard thigh when he came.

Panting for breath, his hand stalled on Lee’s erection in that moment of senseless pleasure, Neji moved to kiss Lee’s open mouth.

“Don’t!”

Lee jerked his face away before Neji could touch him.

For a few, painful, heartbeats they were both still, Neji staring at Lee’s ear with a hazy frustration. Then Lee’s fingers were slowly releasing his spent arousal and retreating, and Neji clenched his own hand, redoubling his efforts to stroke Lee to completion.

Lee let him do it, but he also tucked his head against Neji’s shoulder, his face turned away to make it impossible for Neji to steal kisses.

“Lee,” Neji started, but paused at the sound of his own voice. He meant to be coaxing, but it came out as a command. He wanted so fiercely to claim Lee’s lips.

“No,” Lee gasped into his shoulder, “No, not like that. It’s wrong.”

Neji didn’t know what Lee meant by 'wrong,' nor did he particularly care. He finished Lee roughly, savoring how it felt to have Lee’s whole body quiver and tense in pleasure.

Lee remained against his shoulder, after. Neji let him cling there as he took the time to wash every trace of pleasure from Lee’s lap, his stomach, and his limp hand. He repeated the process for himself, chasing every drop of spilled semen down the drain with fresh water until there was no visible sign of what they had done.

The sound of Lee breathing harshly by his ear was starting to unnerve Neji by the time he’d finished. His ragged breaths sounded like those of a child trying not to cry.

“Calm down,” Neji said, trying to be somehow comforting and keep Lee from breaking down on him. “Nothing’s wrong.” He wanted to tell Lee that it was okay because he had washed all the evidence away, that no one would ever have to know, but that sounded too much like admitting they had done something shameful that needed to be hidden.

Lee let out a miserable hiccup, but he released his grip on Neji and sat up to rub his face with both hands.

More than anything in that moment, Neji wanted to cup Lee’s face and kiss him on the mouth. He wanted to just cover Lee with kisses until he stopped looking so scared and lost and uncertain. When Lee had come up to him and basically encouraged him to jerk himself off, it had never occurred to Neji that he could upset Lee by returning the favor.

“Don’t tell me you’re embarrassed.”

“I am not embarrassed!”

At least that got some of Lee’s spark back, even if he was looking at Neji as if he suspected he was being teased.

“Good.” Neji cupped Lee’s chin, encouraged by the fact that Lee was looking back to his usual self, and tried to bring the other boy closer to seal everything with a kiss.

“Don’t,” Lee scolded, lifting his chin out of Neji’s palm.

If Lee didn’t want kisses for some unfathomable reason, Neji found he was too relaxed to press the issue.

“Next time, then.”

“Next. . . ? Neji, you should not need me next time.”

Right now the line between ‘need’ and ‘want’ had been blurred beyond recognition, so that Neji honestly didn’t care which side Lee was on. It wouldn’t be enough now just to watch how Lee moved, but it was still easier to say he needed Lee somehow than to admit to wanting.

Neji wasn’t going to say it out loud just yet, but he intended to make it so that Lee would need him too.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda wish I could at least write Lee's thought process, but I don't really know where the plot would lead. Honestly, I don't think Lee would call it rape in his own head. More like a really stupid thing they shouldn't have done, like having a drunken one-night-stand with a friend, not like one of them was trying to hurt or control the other. Then again, if Neji tries to pressure him about it again he will probably feel differently.
> 
> I do still want to beat Neji about the head, because WTH Neji!? Lee reacts like that and you aren't even trying to check if he's okay? (Ugh... why do I write you to be such a bastard, whyyyyy?)


End file.
